Chlorine and Instant Ramen
by Zippy Zapmeister
Summary: Sometimes I hated her. Other times, I imagined feeling her hair. SteveXLiliXLingXiayou
1. Chapter 1

She smelled of chlorine and instant ramen.

She hung out at the pool and I found her there everyday, Steve seeming not as interested as I was.

She was beautiful. I was envious.

Her pigtails were long, longer than I could _imagine_, and she was so pretty.

I told Steve my feelings; of course I did. He was like my twin.

"She's okay," he shrugs, then takes off his t-shirt, pulls his goggles down, and dives in three feet. He couldn't swim in five feet; but alas, I could, so I was mostly the only eleven year old in the deep end.

Until _she_ came.

She too swam in _my _deep end. Sometimes I hated her, other times I imagined feeling her hair...

I dove into the deep end and swam back and forth, before she jumped on me. I threw her off and treaded water and pulled up my goggles. I hated her right now.

"Hi! Who are you?" She chirps. Not what's your name, how are you, no, it's "who are you" like this is _her territory._

"Emilie," I huff. She was irritating me."Emilie de Rochefort."

"Bond. James Bond." Hahaha.

"Very funny." I puff.

"Who's mister blondie over there?" A twinkle in her eye...

Steve didn't like her; I could sense it, _feel_ it.

"My boyfriend," I say, starting to enjoy this,"So I suggest you back off."

"Oh. You look like him. I was thinking he was your brother. How old is he? Can I play with him?" She chirps again, smiling so big that her squinty eyes close.

"Steve is eleven. He's too old to 'play'. We only hang out and make out." I glance past her and Steve looks upset.

"Okey dokey then." She says. She swims over to Steve, who was doing handstands underwater.

I swim over just as Steve's head pops up, and I watch her flirt like she was _seventeen. _And just _magically_, her boobs seem bigger.

"Hello, Stevio!" She says waving. Those eyes close again. I couldn't stand it.

"How do you know my name?" His eyes narrow.

"Your girlfriend told me!" She sings. Damn.

"Girlfriend, eh?" He glances at me. We use our "twin telepathy" and I tell him to play along. He gives me a mental grin because that is just _him._

"More like my future wife!" He chuckles. He was blushing for reasons I could not fathom.

"Hm. Well, do you wanna go have a race? I swim fast."

Steve shakes his head, seeming sad all over again."No. I'm okay. I think me and Lili will do something."

"Lili?" She looked confused.

"Yes. My close friends call me Lili." I say snobbishly.

"Okay, Lili. I'm Ling Xiayou." She smiles softly.

I wanted to feel her hair...


	2. Chapter 2

Steve would usually just stare.

I would talk to Xiayou, get to know this mysterious specimen, and every time I would look past her to three feet, he would be swishing the water around in the pool.

Today, though, he swam over to where me and Xiao were, treading water nervously.

She had bruises all over her face and legs, and her arms. Her squinted eye was squinted more, almost shut, and there was a deep purplish blue color under it.

And she was still beautiful.

She started to cry when I approached her.

I was more than angry at whoever did this to her. I knew that it was wrong to be mean to her because of this, but I was.

"Stop crying. You look like a baby." I say, but I didn't mean it. She sniffles and stops crying, so I speak again."What happened?" I say, just as sternly. She sniffles again and I drag her over to three feet, Steve in tow. Once we get there, I push her and she falls back into the water. She comes up sputtering, and I glance at the lifeguard, sleeping in his chair."Answer me!"

I was not only angry at whoever did this to her, I was angry at her for being flirty and making me feel a certain way just yesterday, but now was acting like a little bitch.

"My father...he hit me...I messed up and he hit me." She cries again and looks back up."Do you want to spend the night? He won't hurt me while you're there."

This was my chance.  
xXx  
I bit my lip as I heard a door slam.

"Ling, are you sure that it's okay that I'm here?" I say nervously, as feet come up the stairs.

She nods. I could feel my wetness just by being next to her. A girl shouldn't make me feel this way. Steve should. Hwoarang should.

The door creaks open and I can hear the gritting of teeth.

He opens his mouth to yell, but sees me and smiles genuinely. Ling stops tensing up.

"Hello, young lady. Are you the Lili girl Xiao has been going on about?" I nod slowly.

He nods gently,"Don't stay up too late, girls."

"But daddy," Ling whines,"It's summer!"

He gives her a look,"Xiao. Just don't stay up late, okay?" He turns and closes the door. Ling gets up and locks it. I wondered why she did that; we were going to sleep.

Before I could watch her come back, my lights were out.  
xXx

When I woke up, the lights were out and Ling was looking at me. I jump at her creepy eyes just _looking._

"Ling! Don't do that! You frightened me!" She laughs at me.

"Call me Xiao." I open my mouth to yell, but she grabs my head and kisses me.

I had kissed Steve before and it felt weird. It was rough and slimy, but I loved Xiao's lips on mine.

I reached my hands back, and felt her hair. Soft, but I was upset because she made me think that I liked girls. This was wrong.

Although I was feeling her hair, I hated her right now.


End file.
